The Outbreak
by HunterGirl97
Summary: They were unaware. They were unprepared. Others fell to the infection. Are they next? OCs can no longer be submitted. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Well, I've been playing Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles for a year or so now(I know that game is old but I still like it), and an idea _finally_ sparked. I wanna turn it into a fanfiction that will be posted on here. Its an OC story, and I was thinking that it would be fun to give you a chance to submit OCs, either by PM or Review. I will keep the OC submissions open until June 4th, then I will begin writing(Mainly because it will be the start of my vacation, so I will have all the time in the world to write). There is no limit to OCs that can be submitted in total, but I must limit 3 per one person.

Here's the form you must fill out for your OC:

Name:

Age(I honestly don't care how old they are. I'd prefer they are at least 14 or older. Just not like 70 years old or anything, unless you have a good reason why they should be younger or older):

Gender:

Appearance(I need you to be _very_ descriptive here. Its important):

Personality(This also needs to be descriptive. It's vital to how the character reacts with everone):

Occupation(Did they work a normal job such as a waiter or something, or do they work for the government?):

Main Weapons(No more than 2, please. Also, keep it realistic. No rocket launchers or anything major):

Secondary Weapon(Knives and such):

Infected(Is your OC already infected?):

Strengths(Are they good with certain guns, fighting, ect..):

Weaknesses(What guns/weapons are they not too skilled with? This and the Strenghts is made so there isnt are not any Sues):

_**Yeah, so I hope to see some OCs submitted! Thanks everyone~. You have over a month, so take your time! ^^**_


	2. The Surviving Group

_A/n: I just thought it would be a good idea to give everyone a little taste of this story, instead of waiting a month and a half to post it. I just want everyone to know that OC submissions are welcome still. The form is located on the previous chapter. Ah, and not all the OCs taht were submitted so far are in this chapter, but expect them soon! Don't forget to R&R! Okay, now to the story! Long author note is long. ^^ _

May, 1998. In the forest of the Arklay Mountains, northwest of Raccoon City, cannabalistic murders occured. Bodies were found all around the forest, flesh rotting away. They seemed to be mauled by rabid dogs, flesh partially eaten by humans, and also other creatures that had not been identified. Twelve S.T.A.R.S members were sent to the area, but only five returned. It is said that they found out that the Pharmecutical Giant, the Umbrella Corporation, was experimenting with something called the "Tyrant Virus".

One night on September 24th, 1998, Molly Blackwood was working on a paper on Biochemestry for her college class. Insane Clown Possee blasted from her headphones, as she tapped her pencil and tried to think. She looked up from her half-complete paper, to the window, and almost fell out of her chair. There was a man banging on her window. However, he was missing an eyeball, and some of the skin on his face was either missing, or hanging off the bone. _'What the hell?' _she silently asked, eyes wide with fear. He broke through the window, slowly climbing inside. Molly jumped to her feet, running to where her bed was, and felt around under her pillow. She soon found her knife, and pulled it out, pointing it at the unwanted visitor. "Back off man. Don't make me hurt you." She warned, and simply getting a groan in reply. The person sprinted towards her, and she was forced to stab him in the stomache. The rotting man groaned once again, then fell to the floor, blush gushing from his wound, and sticking to the carpet. _'I gotta get out of here..'_ She flung her door open, and quickly ran down the hall to her friend Samantha's room. She knocked a few times, but got no reply. So, she opened the door slowly, and first noticed that the lights were on. "S-Sam? You awake?" Molly asked quietly, getting no reply. She walked inside and saw that the window had been broken. "Oh crap! Samantha?" She asked, a bit louder. She saw her stand up from the floor, and she smiled a bit. "Oh my gosh i'm so glad you're-" She started to say, but froze when Samantha made the same noises as the man that had broken into her room. She noticed her friend's eyes were milk white, instead of their normal brown color. Knowing what had happened, Molly turned and ran out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door. As soon as she walked outside, she looked around and saw people walking the streets slowly, groans and moans errupting into the air. "Oh no.." She breathed. Apparently, a few of the zombies had been aware of Molly's presence, because they turned and ran in her direction, arms outstretched. "Get down!" A deep male voice called, and she immediately ducked down low. She heard a few gunshots, and she looked to see the infected chasing her were dead. She stood and saw a man that was about an inch taller than her. She noticed that he was wearing a green shirt under a black biker vest, blue jeans, and one fingerless glove on his right hand. "Thanks man, I owe you one." Molly said, and the man shook his head.

"It's no problem. Hey, do you have any idea what's going on here?

"No idea. I'm Molly Blackwood." she extended her hand to him, and he shook it firmly.

"Zack Richard." He replied. They then heard gunshots, and looked at each other. "That could be another survivor. Let's go!" Zack said, and they both took off, following the sounds.

The two survivors followed the sounds, and soon met up with two men. They were surrounded by a horde of infected, and Zack took a few out with his gun. After the other zombies were finished off, the two men approached. "Thanks." said one of the men. He had short black hair that was slicked back, and bright green eyes. He wore a blue shirt under a black vest, black dress pants and shoes, and he had a black fedora sitting upon his head. "You seemed like you needed help." Zack commented, then extended his hand to the man. "I'm Zack Richards. You?"

"Seth Rivers." he replied.

"I'm Molly Blackwood. What's your name?" she asked the other man, who had been pretty quiet the whole time.

"Sasha Sarayev." He said.

"Good to see more survivors. Now, we should go around and see if there are any more not infected." Zack added to the conversation, and the other three nodded.

"We should visit the Kendo Gun Shop. We can get some weapons there." Molly suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Seth and the others then headed for the Kendo Gun Shop, hoping to find more survivors along the way.

On the way to the gun shop, the group heard noises coming from an abandoned building located near by. Zack walked ahead of the group, his gun loaded and ready. He saw to shadowy figures, and aimed at them, not willing to take a chance. "Who's there?" he asked, and the two people in the building were aware of his presence. Molly could hear them whispering excitedly to each other, which made her think that they were human too. "Zack, I think they're human."

"How do you know?" He asked skeptically.

"I can hear them talking. And besides, if they _were_ infected, don't you think they would have come out and tried to bite us already?" she explained, and Zack thought about it for a minute, before lowering his gun. "Hey, you can come out! We know you guys aren't infected." Seth called out, and the two figures slowly stepped out of the shadows. One was a short girl with frizzy brown hair, and light brown eyes. Molly also noticed flecks of red and gold in her eyes, which she had never really seen before. Next to the girl, was a man who stood at about 6 feet tall. His skin was tanned, and his curly golden colored hair sat upon his head, looking a bit messy. "Hey, are you guys infected?" Sasha asked.

"Do they _look_ infected?" he turned upon hearing a sharp voice ask, and saw a two women standing behind the group. One was a fairly short blonde girl, wearing a black vest over a plain white blouse, black skinny jeans, and black lace up boots. She had a stoic expression on her face. The other was a girl, a bit taller with raven-colored hair, streaks of red in her hair, along with red tips. She wore a plain white T-shirt, and a black vest, along with black cargo pants, and black combat boots. There was also a black backpack slung over her shoulders. She had a few small tatoos; one of a cresent moon on the side of her wrist, and the word "Jade" on her left thumb.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, and the shorter girl looked at him.

"The name's Lily. That's Haley." she answered, guesturing to the raven-haired girl standing beside her.

"I'm Molly."

"Zack."

"Sasha."

"Seth." Everyone looked at the two that had just come out of the building, as if expecting them to answer. A few minutes passed, and the girl finally spoke up. "I'm Alleleen Jade. But you can just call me Alee."

"And i'm Jace. Jace Kyle." he added with a smile. Molly looked at everyone, then sighed. She had a feeling this was gonna be a difficult bunch. They had many differences between them, and that is not always a good thing..


	3. Enter: Ada Wong

The group made their way around, defending themselves against the cannibalistic people of Raccoon City. Roughly 30 minutes later, they made it to a large building that said RPD. "Hey, there's the Police Department. Maybe we should go in and see if there is anyone else left." Seth suggested, and everyone agreed. They then heard voices coming their way, and turned to see a man and woman. The two noticed the group, and relief seemed to replace their tense features. "Well, looks like there are others." The man, who wore an RPD uniform, said.

"I'm Claire, and that's Leon." The red-headed woman spoke up.

"I'm Molly."

"Zack."

"Sasha."

"Jace."

"Alee."

"Seth."

"Lily."

"Hayley." It became quiet after that, exept for the crackle of fire and the moans from zombies.

"Thank god the Police Department is secure. Let's go in." Leon added, breaking the silence. Everyone agreed, and they walked inside, shutting the door tightly behind them.

Once inside, the group found a dark-skinned man sitting by a large fountain, blood dripping from his wounds. "Hey, are you alright?" Leon asked as he rushed over to the man. However, the man held up his gun and pointed it at the young man. "Don't shoot, I'm human!" He said quickly, backing up a bit.

"Oh, the rookie. You like your welcome party? Nice surprise, huh?" The man asked.

"Who are you?"

"Marvin Branagh, the guy who's supposed to be your boss." he stated matter-of-factly, then groaned in pain.

"You need a doctor." Molly said, but the man shook his head.

"No, you've gotta go help the others." Marvin insisted.

"But-" Molly tried to reason, but he cut her off.

"Just go. Now!"

"Fine. But we'll be back." Leon led the group through the Police Station, in search of anyone else that might be alive.

"Oh god...What happened here?" Molly asked as they walked into a room. Blood was splattered everywhere on the walls, and the only light was coming through the windows.

"Careful, we're not alone.." Leon warned. The group went around the corner, and almost as soon as they did, Seth was attacked. He was thrown to the floor, but no one had seen who or what had done it. "Where is it?" Molly asked in worry. Seth noticed something dripping from the ceiling, and he looked up. He yelled out in surprise when he saw a large pink animal-like thing. It flicked its extremely long, pink toungue at the survivors, and they all began running away. Everyone managed to get away, however, they had noticed that Molly was no longer with them. They heard her scream, and heard something hit the door hard. Then they noticed blood seeping out from under the door. "Well, she's dead." Haley said simply.

They had found a little girl, running around the Police Department. They ended up chasing her to where Marvin had been. "Hey Marvin, did you see a little girl go past here?" Leon asked, but stopped when he got no reply. Claire saw that he wasn't moving or breathing, so she checked his pulse. "Hes dead.." she said quietly, then sighed. Right then, they were attacked by a bunch of infected cops. With the strength of the group, the zombies were taken down easily. Suddenly, they heard groaning. "Oh crap!" Seth yelled, when he saw marivin stand up and start groaning like a zombie. Leon quickly shot him in the head, killing him for good this time.

"I hate this!" Claire complained as she shot at a few infected birds. They walked up some stairs and saw that there were many zombies wandering the city.

"This place is like hell on earth...whether you're on the streets or in the station, it's all the same." Leon muttered. The group entered a building to see that there were two diffrent hallways. "Which way?" Claire asked, and Zack shrugged.

"Here, let's try the right." Leon said, leading them down one hallway. They walked down the hall and killed a few zombies. Lily noticed a helicopter outside. "Is that a rescue helicopter?" she asked, looking out the window. Before anyone could answer, the building started to shake for a minute. "what is that?" Claire asked as they looked farther down the hall. They saw what looked like a stone statue, but it actually moved like a normal human! It was wearing a trench coat. Jace shot it in the chest, only to have the bullet bounce back. "Oh shit, it's bullet-proof!" Claire yelled.

"Try and aim for his head! That should work!" Alee said, shooting it in it's head. Leon and Claire joined in and after about twenty minutes it fell down. They assumed it was dead, and took off running.

After an hour or so, they made it to the parking lot of the building. Leon had seen the little girl running, and they all followed her, ending up there. "Hey little girl! Where are you? Answer if you can hear me!" Claire called. She got an answer, but not the one she wanted. A few zombies attacked Claire, and Leon killed them quickly. Hayley felt something grab her ankle, and looked down to see a zombie about to bite. Seth quickly shot at it, killing it after a few seconds. "Hey, do you hear that?" Claire asked, and Leon nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like gunshots. It's coming from that direction, c'mon!" Leon replied, and they heard a few more gunshots. They followed the sound and stopped when they saw a woman with short black hair shooting at a few infected dogs. She smirked when she thought they were all dead, but didn't notice the one running at her. She looked in surprise as Leon shot the dog, killing it. "Are you OK?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, i'm fine. Thank you." She said, reloading her gun. "Heh, you saved me some bullets."

"I'm Leon."

"Hayley."

"Claire."

"Zack."

"Lily."

"Alee."

"Jace."

"Sasha."

"Seth."

"Ada Wong." She said, and Seth smiled.

"Good to meet you Ada." he said, and she just turned and started walking.

"What's with her?" Lily asked, and Claire just shrugged. Leon followed her and so did everyone else. "Wait a second!" Leon called, and she stopped to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Look, I know we don't know each other, but we'll be safer if we stick together." Leon reasoned. Before anyone could say anything, they heard an ear-piercing scream. "Ben?" Ada asked, and Hayley looked at her funny.

"It's coming this way!" Leon said quickly, and everyone hid on the other side of the wall. A terrible-looking monster appeared, and it was gross. It had the head of a human man, but had claws, and it's right arm was extrememly large. It had a big eye ball in the shoulder. Claire gasped in horror and hid behind Leon, gripping his shoulder in fear. They heard footsteps and the sound of a door shutting, and I relaxed. "I think it's gone." Ada said, and everyone sighed in relief.

"What was that thing?" Claire asked, and Leon shrugged.

"No idea." He said simply, and Claire looked at Ada suspiciously.

"What about you? Do you know anything?" She asked accusingly, and Ada looked at her confused.

"Huh? No, this is all new to me. But that scream..." She replied quetly.

"We should go check it out." Leon stated, and everyone agreed. This was gonna be interesting..


	4. The Sewers

_A/N: Okay everyone, i'm so sorry for being so late and missing deadlines for this story. My laptop was(Still is) broken, I was helping my friends through some tough times, and I also had to go to the hospital for being so sick. But, i'm better now and i'll try to update more! Also, i'm sending out PMs to people that have an OC currently in the story, asking if you are okay with them being killed off at some point. If your PM doesnt work or is disabled, just go ahead and review, letting me know which character(Or characters) you are okay with me getting rid of. Also, there may be a sequal, so if your character is not in this story, it will definately be in the sequal. Okay, to the story! ^w^_

The group walked down a hallway, the lights dimly illuminating their path. "This must be..." Leon started to say, when he saw a jail cell with dead bodies laying on the floor inside.

"A lock-up." Ada added quietly.

Everyone walked slowly down the narrow hallway, trying to find out where the scream they had heard came from. After passing a few more cells filled with bodies, the survivors made it to the very last cell. "Oh god..." Claire said shakily, seeing a man laying there, fresh blood dripping from a few wounds.

"The scream we heard... That must have been him." Seth said, inspecting the body from a distance.

"That's Ben." Ada announced. She seemed more disappointed than sad.

"Hey, look at this!" Zack called, and everyone swarmed around him to see what he had found. It was writing on the cell's wall.

"With no hope of survival, I write this..." Leon read aloud, and everyone else read the bloody writing in silence.

"There's a sewer? We could get out of here if we find it!" Claire exclaimed, after reading the part about the sewer.

"Hey, where's Ada?" Alee asked, after realizing that the older woman was no longer with them.

"Let's go find her!" Zack announced, then lead the group out of the cell, and down the dim hallways. They passed the cells that once had bodies inside, and Jace gasped.

"The bodies are gone!" he called to the group. As soon as he did, an infected police officer attacked them. Seth and Sasha both took out the few zombies that had come at them, painting the wall with their brains.

"Come one, we need to find Ada!" Leon called after the zombies were killed. He was about to walk, but Jace let out a pain-filled groan.

"Jace, are you alright?" Alee asked, and he nodded half-heartedly, straightening himself up.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going." he insisted, but Alee looked at him skeptically. She had spent enough time with Jace to know when he was lying. But, she decided to say nothing.

The group headed down the hallways, and made it to the door that the monster had went into earlier. They found the door open, which was strange. "Do you think she came through here?" Alee asked.

"Definately." Hayley piped up. They all walked through the door, and found a manhole leading down to the sewer, opened.

"She went through the sewer." Claire said. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise was heard.

"Crap. Time already?" Seth asked no one in particular, then pulled out a small bottle of pills, taking a red one and a blue one.

"What's that for?" Leon asked.

"You see, I was infected some time before I met you guys. I found these pills. They're a way to keep the virus at bay." Seth explained, and Hayley glared at him.

"If that virus get's out of control, i'm gonna shoot you down. Remember that." she explained, then climbed down the manhole, and into the sewer. Seth sighed, and put his pills away, following her down, along with everyone else.

"Ugh, this place stinks." Claire complained as her feet sloshed in the dirty water.

"Well, that is why it's called a sewer, y'know." someone joked, and the group noticed a short girl of only about 15 years old. Her bleach-blonde hair hung down to her mid-chest, and her blue eyes sparkled, even in the dark sewer.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm Riley. Riley Petrova. And you guys are...?" she asked in return.

"Zack."

"Leon."

"Claire."

"Lily."

"Hayley."

"Alee."

"Jace."

"Seth."

"Sasha." After everyone was introduced, they continued to explore the sewers, still searching for Ada. Claire smiled a bit as they walked. Maybe there are other survivors.. More than them put together! Maybe they still have a chance to beat this..

_A/N: Sorry I cut this short. I want to shorten the chapters so there will be more. Okay, and just so you guys know, I am __**No Longer**__ accepting OC submissions. But, there may be a sequal when this is through, I will re open submissions____for that story. Thanks guys!_

_~*SR*~_


	5. Encounters

**Okay, I would just like to apologize for not updating for a long time. The thing is, I have been having major issues with both my computers. A recent storm destroyed the tower of my PC, and my four year old laptop is no longer functioning correctly. I have a new laptop now, so I will try and update more. I have been updating my most recent story, 'Smoking Aces', simply because I am getting a steady flow of ideas for the chapters. Due to my writers block, I will be putting this story on a temporary hiatus. Sorry, guys.**

**Also, this was originally a simple 100-word Author's Note that I did right after chapter 4. However, I noticed that people decided to point out multiple times that non-story content is against the rules. I knew that, considering I've been on this site for 2 years. But, I wanted to thank the people who ****kindly**** told me that I was breaking a rule. Flaming me, and calling me vulgar names will not solve anything. (**_**That person knows who he is.**_**)**

**~XXX~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Leon, or Claire.**

**~XXX~**

"Riley, was it?" Leon asked the new girl, and she nodded. "How long have you been down here?" he inquired.

"Not too long. This place is crawling with zombies and other stuff…"

"Other stuff?" just as Claire asked that, they saw two huge spiders in front of them. They were larger than humans! Their legs stretched on the wall, taking up a lot of space.

They had large pincher type things that opened and closed as they looked at the survivors. It looked as if some type of fur was growing on them.

"What the hell?!" Zack gasped, aiming his shotgun, and shooting at the infected spiders.

The first one went down in three hits. Leon and Sasha both took out the other one.

"Nice shooting." Leon said, and Zack nodded.

"You too." before anyone could react, they heard a loud hissing noise coming from behind them.

Jace turned around, and saw two spiders, almost as large as the ones they had just killed. They hissed again, and he backed up.

"Guys!" everyone turned the other way, finally noticing the spiders.

"Shit!" Hayley shot one of the large arachnids in their eyes, and it quickly dropped, curling its legs around itself as it died. Lily started shooting at the other, quickly killing it off as well.

"And I though killing zombies sucked…" Lily muttered.

The group continued to walk through the sewers, until they saw stairs.

"Let's go this way." Leon walked ahead of the group, his gun held out in front of him.

The group heard a low groan, and it seemed to be coming closer.

"They're Heee-re." Seth whispered, laughing a bit. It was always fun to quote things from famous horror movies. At least, he thought so.

Moments later, they were attacked by a group of zombies. Everyone took shots at them, and didn't take long before the 8 bodies fell to the ground, dead.


End file.
